Perdus dans le Moyen Age
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Suite de Vieux Amis et Vieux Ennemis. Meeting the Doctor.


4. Perdus dans le Moyen-âge

Le Docteur tournait autour de la console tout en sortant des phrases incompréhensibles, comme à son habitude. Je le trouvais différent depuis qu'on avait déposé Rose, je savais qu'on la reverrait mais je préférais garder mes pensées pour moi. Il continua son tour de manège pendant deux bonnes minutes. Je repensais aux cinq mois qui venais de s'écouler, les anges pleureurs, les Daleks, Torchwood, puis Rose et les cybermens. Sans oublier John, Ianto, Gwen et Jack ainsi que tous les aliens que je venais de rencontrer. Dommage que je ne puis pas voir Donna, à mon avis, on se serait parfaitement entendues. J'eus un petit sourire. Le Docteur avait prévu de nous emmener au moyen âge, après qu'on est parlé de la légende arthurienne. J'avais beau lui dire que c'étais une légende, il est persuadé du contraire. Après tout… Après avoir vu des extraterrestres en tout genre, si il me disait que Poudlard existe, j'y croirais. Le Tardis se mit à bouger pendant quelques instants. Le visage du Docteur changea littéralement d'expression. Tout venait de s'éteindre.

Docteur : Quoi ?

On fut atrocement secoués d'un seul coup. J'essaya de rejoindre le Docteur.

Docteur : On va s'écraser ! Accroche-toi !

Moi : Vous accrochez vous ! Vous allez avoir des bleus partout !

Docteur : J'en ai déjà une belle collection !

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de m'accrocher à une des barres comme je pouvais. On finit par atterrir dans un magistral boum. Le Docteur était collé contre la paroi, un câble dénudé juste devant lui, menaçant de l'électrocuter. Je le tira doucement, libérant le Time Lord par la même occasion. Je sentis quelque chose me mouiller les pieds. De l'eau s'infiltrait par-dessous des portes. Le Docteur essaya d'ouvrir les portes mais rien ne se produisit.

Moi : On est dans un lac ?

Docteur : Je crois bien que l'on est immergé sous l'eau…

Moi : Génial…

Il actionna son tournevis, la porte s'ouvrit soudain. Des centaines de litres d'eau entrèrent dans le vaisseau. Je n'arrivais plus à voir le Docteur ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus. Je l'appela pour essayer de couvrir le bruit de l'eau. Je plongea. Rien, il s'était littéralement volatilisé. Je sortis de la cabine et remonta à la surface. Il était déjà sur la rive, trempé jusqu'aux os. Je le rejoignis à la nage. Il m'aida à remonter. On regarda impuissants la cabine s'enfoncer dans l'eau. On était coincés ici, ici où d'ailleurs. On entendit comme un bruit d'épée. Je fis volte face. Deux chevaliers en armure nous observaient, lance pointées vers nous. Le Docteur les observa et eut un petit sourire.

Docteur : Bonjour ! Je suis le Docteur et voici Oriane, nous sommes des voyageurs égarés, pouvez vous nous guider jusqu'au château s'il vous plaît ?

Garde 1 : Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, vous devez payer l'impôt ou vous serez conduit au roi.

Moment de panique. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons un seul sou sur nous.

Docteur : C'est ennuyeux, voyez vous, mon argent est dans mon vaisseau…

Garde 1 : Embarque-les !

Et c'est comme ça qu'on se fit attaché à un cheval et tiré comme des esclaves. Le Docteur avait une sale tête, à mon avis, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Je remarqua du mouvement dans la forêt, certainement un daim ou un lapin. Enfin, je l'espérais. On arriva dans la cour d'un château.

Moi : Docteur, c'est Camelot ?

Docteur : Oui. Et c'est l'époque d'Artur.

Moi : Nom d'une petite boîte bleue…

Docteur : Pardon ?

Moi : Non rien.

Un cheval blanc avec un jeune homme blond passa devant nous. Je resta bouche grande ouverte.

Moi : C'est… C'est le même que dans la série !

Docteur : Arthur ? Oh, il a aussi sa série ?

Moi : Oui mais pas vraiment.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil. On arriva devant un grand château. Camelot. Nous sommes coincés au Moyen-âge et on risque de se faire tuer. Génial… Les gardes nous gardaient toujours en joue. On se retrouva devant un grand homme, Uther Pendragon, je suppose.

Uther : Qui êtes vous ?

Docteur : Sir, je suis Sir Docteur de Tardis et voici Lady Oriane de Gallifrey.

Je lui lança un regard de coin. Très original…

Docteur : Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous voyageons de pays en pays.

Moi : Docteur, si ça se trouve il y a Merlin, il pourra nous aider.

Uther : Bien, soyez les bienvenus à Camelot, désolé pour cette arrestation brutale. Arthur !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond, suivi d'un homme que je reconnus immédiatement : Merlin. L'autre homme était bien évidemment Arthur, il nous observait étrangement, tandis que moi je ne pouvais détacher mon regard des yeux de Merlin qui m'observait aussi.

Arthur : Bienvenue, voyageurs. Merlin, montre leurs leurs chambres.

Merlin : Bien, suivez-moi.

Le Docteur me prit la main et nous commençâmes à avancer dans les couloirs du château. Mais plus on avance, plus les couloirs deviennent sombre. Je commençais à reconnaître l'endroit. Merlin se tourna soudain, ses yeux prirent une lueur dorée. Il prononça des mots incompréhensibles et je vis le Docteur s'effondrer sur le sol en hurlant.

Moi : Mais arrêtez ! Vous lui faites mal !

Merlin : Il n'est pas humain.

Moi : Et alors ? Mais laissez le tranquille !

Je m'assis près du Time Lord et le tint contre moi. Il souffrait et je détestais ça. Je supplia le sorcier du regard de le laisser. Il finit par faire un geste avec sa main et les convulsions se stoppèrent. Le Docteur m'attrapa le bras et tenta de se relever sans grand succès. Je lui prit le bras et réussit à le lever doucement.

Moi : Mais vous êtes malade ! Apprenez à réfléchir avant d'agir !

Merlin : Désolé, mais on a de nombreux problèmes avec des créatures étranges ces jours ci, à Camelot. Je suis désolé pour votre ami, mais il s'avère qu'il ne vient pas d'ici, ni de cette planète. Vous devriez vous éloignez.

Moi : Non, sans rire ! Bien sûr que je le sais qu'il ne vient pas de la Terre !

Docteur : Des choses étranges ? Quel genre de chose ?

Merlin : De nombreuse personnes sont déjà morte, juste avant de mourir, un d'elle nous as parlé d'une prophétie. Une boîte bleue annoncerait le retour à la normale. L'homme sans racine nous sauvera tous. Il est dit aussi que peu de temps après un grand secret lui serait dévoilé.

Je regarda le Docteur, toujours accroché à moi. Ses cœurs rebattait à leur rythme normal. Il me lâcha quelque secondes mais voyant qu'il ne tenait pas debout, il reprit sa position.

Moi : Vous deviez nous conduire à nos chambres, non ?

Merlin me sourit et hocha la tête. Je vit que le Docteur était inconscient sur mon épaule, il ne tenait plus debout et ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit.

Moi : Docteur, on va aller se reposer mais il faut que vous marchiez un peu.

Il me sourit faiblement et on gravit les marches qui menaient à nos chambres. Merlin nous ouvrit la porte, il y avait deux lits à baldaquins. Je me dirigea vers l'un deux et aida le Docteur à se coucher. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Je le recouvris et le laissa dormir. Je suivis Merlin. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. On s'assit sur son lit.

Moi : L'homme dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, vous savez qui il est n'est ce pas ? Je sais qui vous êtes, et vous avez fait de grandes choses. Le Docteur va vous aider, dès qu'il sera réveillé.

Merlin : J'ai reçu comme un signal, cette nuit, une image d'une boîte bleue. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris au départ, me demandant pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant.

Moi : On va vous aider, un magicien, deux voyageurs et Arthur.

La porte s'ouvrit, en parlant d'Arthur… Il était là, à la porte, nous observant. Il s'approcha de nous.

Moi : Sir.

Arthur : Appelez-moi Arthur, s'il vous plaît. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Où est votre ami ?

Moi : Il se repose, fatigué du voyage certainement. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous vous savez. Les légendaires chevaliers… Ce n'est pas encore arrivé, c'est vrai…

Arthur : Qu'entendez vous par ce n'est pas encore arrivé.

Moi : Bon, vous allez devoir me croire. Tout ce que je vais vous dire est vrai.

Merlin : Allez-y.

Moi : Comme Merlin a dit, cette prophétie disait vrai. Son nom est le Docteur, c'est un seigneur du temps, il n'est pas né ici mais sur Gallifrey, une planète très lointaine. Une planète magnifique. Mais les Seigneurs sont devenus arrogants ce qui a provoqué une grande guerre appelée Guerre du Temps opposant au départ les Seigneurs du Temps aux Daleks. Ce sont des extraterrestres dénués de tout sentiment, excepté la haine. Ils sont nés pour tuer. Bref, la guerre du temps a débuté, les Time Lords et les Daleks appelant leurs alliés à prendre les armes. Même les peuples pacifiques sont entrés en guerre. La guerre battait son plein, les planètes étaient détruites les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'une personne dise stop, le Docteur. Afin de sauver l'univers, il a du faire un énorme sacrifice. Il a fait exploser la planète, pour sauver l'univers.

?: Oui, et je le regrette depuis toujours. J'aurai pu en sauver quelques uns, je les ai abandonnés à leur sort, dans les flammes de Gallifrey.

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le nouveau venu. Le Docteur était adossé à la porte. Il avait meilleur mine. Je lui souris doucement. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de nous.

Moi : Bref, depuis ce temps, le Docteur voyage avec ses compagnons, parce que, même si il pense le contraire, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le stopper, l'aider, lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Quand on ne l'arrête pas, il fait des bêtises. Il ne le sait pas encore mais un jour, il commettra la plus grosse de ses erreurs, m ais ça, c'est parce qu'il sera seul.

Le Docteur leva son regard noisette vers moi. La date de sa régénération approchait de plus en plus, j'essayais d'éviter le voyage sur Mars, pour lui permettre de survivre plus longtemps.

Arthur : Mais cette prophétie annonçant que vous allez nous sauver, elle est vraie ?

Docteur : De toute manière je suis coincé ici, alors… Allons voir quelques malades. Allons-y !

On se leva et se dirigea vers une porte éloignée. Merlin nous donna ce qui ressembla à des masques. Nous rentrâmes, la pièce était remplie de personnes allongées sur des paillasses. Beaucoup avait des espèces des veines d'une couleur verte. Je savais parfaitement de quelle espèce il s'agissait.

Moi : Docteur… Je crois savoir qui sont nos mystérieux ennemis, et ça se passe sous terre. Ce sont les siluriens, des hommes-lézards en quelque sorte, ils vous piquent et vous mutez, vous devenez comme eux. Docteur, ils sont trop atteints, on ne peut pas les sauver.

Docteur : Alors… Allons-leur… Ah… Pas de Tardis, pas de voyage…

Arthur : Votre « Tardis » est ce que ça ressemble à une grosse boîte bleue ?

On se tourna vers le prince.

Arthur : Dans le salon.

Docteur : Brillant !

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bal. Le Tardis était là. Le Docteur ne perdit pas de temps et rentra. Je le suivis. La porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, faisant apparaître Arthur et Merlin qui restèrent la bouche ouverte en découvrant l'intérieur de la cabine. Je vis un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage du Docteur. Il actionna les manettes et la petite boîte bleue se mit en mouvement. Je m'accrocha à une des barrières le temps du voyage. On atterissa et on se dépêcha de sortir. Le Docteur ferma les portes et lança un programme de restauration des systèmes au cas où il y aurait encore des circuits endommagés par l'eau. Nous étions dans un espèce de tunnel sur un pont entouré de végétation. Le Docteur semblait ravi mais moi je commençais à m'inquiéter…

Docteur : C'est brillant ! Une bulle d'air pour pouvoir les garder en vie, des arbres pour augmenter le niveau.

Moi : C'est trop calme à mon goût…

Haut-parleur : Des intrus ont été détectés au niveau B56 !

Des hommes lézards apparurent de tous les côtés, nous encerclant, arme en main.

Docteur : On n'est pas armé ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de…

Le silurien face à lui tira et un gaz vers sortit. J'essaya de résister mais j'avais une irrésistible envie de dormir. Je me laissa tomber à terre, auprès du Docteur et de Merlin, déjà endormis. On se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, je sentais que quelque chose emprisonnait mes poignets et mes chevilles. Je releva la tête, essayant de localiser le Docteur. La seule chose que je vis fut une lumière blanche qui m'éblouissait totalement. Je cligna des yeux pour m'y habituer avant de distinguer une masse à côté de moi. C'était le Docteur, tremblant comme une feuille et trempé de sueur. Un homme vert s'approcha de moi.

Moi : Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Je me débattis pour essayer de me libérer mais rien à faire, j'étais bloquée.

Moi : Docteur… S'il vous plaît, ne vous régénérez pas d'accord, ce n'est pas le moment, on a besoin de vous…

Je le vis ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Il me regarda doucement et poussa un long gémissement.

Moi : Relâchez-le ! Je vous préviens, s'il meurt je me fais un barbecue d'hommes-lézards avec Torchwood !

Le monstre éclata de rire, il me comprenait. Je le savais parfaitement. Il s'approcha de moi, une seringue à la main.

Homme-Lézard : Début de la dissection.

Merlin : Abrahe grum saruti !

Le lézard géant tomba à mes pieds, raide mort. Merlin prononça une autre formule qui nous libéra. Je courut vers le siège du Docteur et lui posa ma main sur son front, il était brulant de fièvre. J'espérais sincèrement que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense. Je tira légèrement sa chemise et découvrit des veines vertes foncées. Ils l'ont piqué.

Moi : Docteur… Il faut que vous teniez le coup d'accord ? On va trouver un moyen de vous sauver, je vous le promets.

Il tremblait de partout et je doutais qu'il m'ai entendue. J'avais mal pour lui…

Merlin : Je peut essayer de le soulager quelque instants mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera.

Je leva la tête vers lui et Arthur qui nous observait. Je recula. Les yeux du sorcier prirent leur lueur dorée et les tremblements se stoppèrent. Il m'aida ensuite à transporter le Docteur jusqu'au Tardis, qui était dans la même pièce que nous. Nous montâmes les escaliers jusque la chambre du Docteur. Je poussa doucement la porte avant d'installer le Seigneur du Temps dans son hamac. Je lui pris la main un instants avant de ressortir.

Moi : Il faut trouver un remède pour le sauver, lui et tous les autres.

Arthur hocha la tête et nous commençâmes à fouiller la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme et une femme, humains.

Moi : Docteur ?

L'homme se tourna vers nous.

Eleven : Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose…

Moi : Vous allez pouvoir nous aider, on as des centaines de personnes en train de muter et le Docteur également, et s'il meurt…

Eleven : Je mourrai aussi…

? : Vous nous présentez Docteur.

Moi : Oh, pas besoin Amy, je sais déjà qui vous êtes. Euh… Voici Merlin et Arthur. Moi, c'est Oriane.

Un troisième homme, tout essoufflé entra dans la pièce.

? : Vous auriez pu m'attendre !

Moi : Rory Williams, l'homme qui… Oh… Désolé, trop tentant. Spoilers. Bon, la Pandorica vous l'avez faite ?

Eleven : Oui.

Moi : Hum… Melody Pond ?

Eleven : Qui ça ?

Moi : D'accord, avant… La chair ? Non visiblement, donc… Vous venez de faire les pirates !

Amy : Oui, comment le savez vous ?

Moi : Oh, je connais bien le Docteur c'est tout. Et rien qu'à voir vos têtes, vous venez de courir. Donc, j'en conclue que les Siluriens sont à vos trousses.

Tous me regardèrent étrangement. Je me tourna vers le Tardis et ferma la porte.

Moi : Comme ça, ça l'obligera à se reposer. Bon ! Allons-y.

Le Docteur eut un sourire et sortit son tournevis. La porte était secouée et ne tarderait pas à lâcher.

Moi : Ah, et par pitié, ne vous faites pas piquer, un Docteur malade c'est déjà fort mais deux…

Docteur : Tout va bien, je ne vais pas mourir !

Je regarda Amy. Son regard s'était assombri, elle avait vu le Docteur mourir sous ses yeux. Mais je ne devais rien lui dire, absolument rien.

Moi : Je l'espère bien Mister lesnoeudspapcestcool.

Docteur : Mais parce que c'est vrai.

Moi : Si on s'en sort vivant, je vous paye un fez.

Amy et Rory : Non, surtout pas !

J'éclata de rire. Je me tourna vers la porte qui tomba d'un coup. Des hommes-lézards arrivèrent de tous les côtés et nous encerclèrent.

Docteur : Ecoutez, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

Moi : Désolé de quoi ?

Amy : Oh, il a juste fait exploser leur Parlement.

Moi : Oh, c'est son habitude, il a fait explosé le magasin de Rose, a fait explosé la maison de Martha, puis le Creuset des Daleks, Gallifrey, il a détruit une partie de Venise, a fait explosé l'univers.

Docteur : Oui, c'est vrai, je suis désolé…

Amy : Rien que ça ?

Moi : Je ne veux pas le spoiler sur son avenir. Ah, et Rory, évites de mourir encore une fois…

Rory : Très drôle…

On se prépara à se battre. Le Docteur n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, il leva son tournevis qui produit un son strident, nous étions tous à terre.

Moi : Allez ! Il faut courir !

Je me releva et attrapa la manche du Docteur. Je le tira vers la sortie avant que l'on devienne tous sourds. On partit dans les dédales de couloir. Arthur et Merlin essayait de suivre le rythme comme ils pouvaient.

Moi : Il faut trouver un remède pour sauver le Docteur, si il mute vous allez ressemblez à un gros lézard avec un nœud papillon.

Eleven : Les nœuds pap', c'est cool !

Moi : Yep !

On se retrouva coincés dans un cul-de-sac. Je vis une trappe à terre. J'appuya sur son centre et une porte s'ouvrit derrière nous.

Eleven : Mais où est ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?

Moi : Mais j'ai appris du meilleur des meilleurs bien sûr.

Le Docteur leva les yeux en l'air. Nous avançâmes dans cette nouvelle pièce, spacieuse. Une odeur étrange régnait, je me demandais bien ce que c'était… Il y avait des draps blancs, autour de nous, des centaines. Je m'en approcha et en souleva un. Une jeune femme blonde était allongée là, tranquille, bien trop tranquille. Elle ne se réveillera jamais, comme tout les corps en dessous de ces voiles blancs. Une morgue. C'était une morgue.

Merlin : Ils ont tous les mêmes traces que les autres.

Eleven : Ca doit être les cobayes qui n'ont pas survécut… Ils sont en train de lever une armée…

Amy : Oui, mais dans quel but ? Que vont-ils faire de mutants ?

Moi : Et s'ils envoyaient les mutants contaminer la population ?

Eleven : Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils comptent faire…

Je remarqua un flacon avec marquer antidote dessus.

Moi : Vous croyez qu'on peut sauver le Docteur avec ça ? Au pire il se régénérera.

Eleven : Amy, Oriane, allez-y, on reste ici. Merlin, Rory, Arthur, on va chercher quelque chose. Soyez prudentes.

On lui sourit avant de prendre la sortie. Pendant le trajet, on commença à faire connaissance.

Moi : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est plus futé que tu ne le penses.

Amy : Je l'ai vu mourir devant moi. C'est dur de garder le secret.

Moi : Où que tu sois, le Docteur arrive et viendra te sauver.

Amy : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Moi : Tu verras bientôt, et bats toi, pour Melody.

Je lui souris. On arriva au Tardis, j'ouvris la porte. Amy rentra.

Amy : Tiens, une autre décoration ?

Moi : C'est celle du dixième Docteur.

On monta vers la chambre du Seigneur du Temps. Je rentra, le flacon à la main. Amy me suivit, observant chaque détail. Je marcha vers le lit du Docteur. Il était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure et brulant de fièvre. Je lui leva doucement la tête et lui fit boire le flacon. J'attendis un instant avant de le voir tirer une énorme grimace de dégoût.

Ten : C'est… C'est infect !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Le Docteur s'était assis dans son lit et nous observaient, son sourcil levé. Il observa Amy.

Ten : Qui êtes vous ?

Moi : Amy Pond, votre… future compagne.

Ten : Bonjour. Attends, future ? Il y a mon futur moi qui est ici ?

Moi : Oui.

Il sauta sur ses jambes et partit en direction de la porte. Bon, il n'allait pas si mal que ça apparemment. On le suivit en direction de la porte du Tardis. On refit le chemin en marche arrière pour rejoindre les autres. Le Onzième Docteur était penché sur une table en train d'observer quelque chose. Il se tourna vers nous un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ten leva les yeux en l'air.

Ten : Toujours pas roux !

Eleven : Et non… On va y arriver.

Moi : Donc, Docteur, voici Amy, Rory et… euh… vous plus tard.

Je souris et sortit le flacon que j'avais utilisé pour sauver le Docteur.

Moi : Il en reste assez pour permettre au Tardis d'en reconstituer et de sauver les autres.

Ten : C'est une morgue…

Moi : Oui, des centaines et des centaines d'humains.

Je partis aider Eleven, toujours penché sur son objet. Il avait les doigts plein d'une poussière bleue bizarre.

Moi : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Eleven : A vrai dire… C'est… Techniquement… Je n'en sais rien.

Je tira sa veste et fouilla dans sa poche. J'en sortis une banane. Il me regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Moi : Je sais, les bananes c'est bon et c'est plein de potassium…

Je refouilla et finis par trouver le tournevis sonique. Je le dirigea vers la poudre et l'actionna.

Moi : C'est du sulfate de cuivre idiot…

Eleven : Oh…

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Je chercha un grand récipient. Je trouva une espèce de marmite.

Moi : J'ai besoin d'un des deux Docteurs, les autres retenaient les Siluriens.

Ce fut Ten qui partit avec moi. Il partit devant en courant comme à son habitude… Je le suivit jusqu'au Tardis. On prépara une copie de la solution avant d'en mettre dans le récipient. Le Docteur actionna les mannettes du Tardis et nous fit remonter. Je sortis. Nous étions dans la salle des malades. J'attrapa un des médecins.

Moi : Tenez, ne posez pas de question. Donnez leur une cuillère chacun. C'est l'antidote.

Je fis demi tour, ramena le récipient, le déposa et retourna au Tardis. Le Docteur lança un « Allons-y » avant que nous retournions au sous sol. Je sortis.

Moi : Je sais ! Il faut lancer les vapeurs toxiques ! Où est votre Tardis ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

Eleven : Euh… Pas trop loin.

Moi : Préparez vous à courir alors ! Amy, Rory, c'était un plaisir, on se reverra je pense. Docteur, venez m'aider et vous, Mister nœud papillon, à la prochaine.

Eleven : Bien, on se reverra je l'espère.

Ten : Oh, pour moi ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai un futur de toute manière, c'est déjà pas mal.

Moi : Allons-y !

J'appuya sur le bouton et une alarme retentit.

Moi : Merlin, Arthur, allez, on y va !

On rentra dans le Tardis avant de remonter à la surface. Je regarda Merlin et Arthur.

Moi : Merci de nous avoir sauver. Arthur, vous allez marquer l'histoire, j'en suis certaine. Sur ce…

Ten : Nous allons continuer notre chemin. Un petit tour sur Mars, ça te dit ?

Moi : Pourquoi pas Barcelona ? Avec un peu de chance on vas y arriver !

Ten : Bien, allons-y !

Merlin : Docteur, prenez ça, ça vous sera utile.

Il nous tendit l'objet triangulaire, nous sourit avant de sortir, nous laissant seul. On se regarda un instant.

Moi : Docteur, il fa ut que je vous dise quelque chose. Si vous deviez faire confiance à quelqu'un plus que jamais, c'est maintenant. Vous ne devez jamais, jamais, jamais aller sur Mars. Jamais.

Ten : Pourquoi ?

Je lui souris et lui aussi, sachant pertinemment ce que j'allais dire.

Moi : Spoiler !

On éclata de rire. Le Docteur décida qu'on allait fêter Noël, il démarra le Tardis, en route vers chez moi.

The End


End file.
